Enslaved
by skyfoot21
Summary: The Dark Forest has won, and stayed in the real world. They have formed DarkClan, and have made the Clan cats slaves.  Will they escape or die trying? Only two can save them...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is going to be the first real book that I want to update lots, and I have a good idea for it! If you have not read the books that are out in the Omen of the Stars series, there will be a lot of spoilers in this book! The plot is that in the battle with the Dark Forest, the Dark Forest won, and they have taken the clan cats captive, and they are using them as slaves. They made a clan called DarkClan, and are staying in the real world forever, unless the clans can do something about it. Oh, and this will be rated K Plus, because it is not to violent! There will be different kinds of cats in the Clan, like instead of a Med. Cat, there will be 3 punishers, but yet again, this will not be to violent! Hope you like it!**

DarkClan

Leader: Maplestar: Evil Dark Forest she-cat, took the lives of many innocent cats. Slave: Cinderheart

Deputy: Breezepelt: Evil Dark Forest supporter, Foremerly of WindClan. Slave: Tawnypelt

Punishers:

Hawkfrost: Evil, lures innocent cats into traps to support the Dark Forest. Slave: Brightheart

Ivypool: Turned evil, and revealed the secret of The Three, and got them to be on the Kill List. Slave: Cloudtail

Brokenstar: Evil, about the same as Hawkfrost. Slave: Mistystar

Warriors:

Any other Dark Forest warriors.

Kill List:

Firestar

Brambleclaw

Tigerheart

Tawnypelt

Dovewing

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Cinderheart

Mothwing

Graystripe


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed! I wasn't expecting 5 reviews! Here is the Prolouge!**

"StarClan is growing weaker. The Dark Forest is taking over." said a blue-gray she-cat.

"We can beat them! We have to send messages to the two that can save the clan, and tell them everything," said a cream colored she-cat.

"Dawnpelt, there is nothing we can do. We can't even send dreams - there are cats that can _make_ them tell if you have dreams - and if a cat lies, they can tell. There is nothing we can do." said Bluestar.

There was a rustling in the bushes. Two toms came out: a lion colored one, and a white one.. "We have another one joining us tonight - this one is Tigerheart." said the white tom.

"Whitestorm, you have to be kidding me! That's my _brother you're talking about!" screeched Dawnpelt._

"_He's right." said the golden tom._

"_Lionheart, how did he die?" asked Dawnpelt in a small voice._

"_This time, it was Maplestar." he replied._

"_Where am I?" asked Tigerheart, who just appeared._

"_You are in StarClan, my brother. It was not your time to die." said Dawnpelt._

"_Wait. I have an idea… it is possible to send a dead cat back into the real world as a kit, and that kit could have a second chance, and, Tigerheart, you are one of the two that can save the clans from the Dark Forest. You are going to go back to being a kit, and when you're a warrior, you have to save the clans. Do you think that you could do that?" asked Bluestar._

"_Yes, I think that I can…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, EVERYONE that reads this, keep the user Firefrost and Flamepelt in your hearts - They are two people sharing an account, and an EF3 tornado hit their house. One of them, Ty, was in the hospital with a coma, and the night of 6/1/11, he died in his sleep, at about age 11. That is TRUE. Firefrost and Flamepelt and I were PMing, and he told me. So, yet again, keep him in your prayers.**

_Chapter One_

"_Work." said a mean voice. It was Ivypool, Tigerpaw's mentor. Why, did I agree to come back here? thought Tigerpaw. He was clearing the bedding out of Maplestar's den. He hated this job the most, because Maplestar always knew when he was coming to clear it out, so she made it extra messy._

"_When you are done, come to my den, and clear out the bedding there." said Ivypool's harsh voice._

"_Yes, Ivypool." said Tigerpaw in a sarcastic voice, and then he rolled his eyes. She grabbed him by the scruff, not caring that she grabbed to hard, and now he was bleeding. She took him into her den, which had wholes in the walls where she kept hard or sharp sticks in. She had a large supply of thorns, claws and teeth of different animals, death berries, sharp pieces of two-leg items, cat dirt, a large, deep pool of water, and a lot more. He had been here many times before, once he got nearly drowned, another he had to live in thorns for a quarter moon, another time he was almost beaten to death, and a lot more things had happened here. _

"_So, what will happen to me this time - eating cat dirt, being drowned again, having those two-leg things put into my paws and being pinned to the wall, or what?" asked Tigerpaw lamely._

"_This time, it is a new thing that has never been used before." said Ivypool._

"_Then what is it?" asked Tigerpaw._

"_You'll find out soon…" she said with an evil grin on her face. She grabbed him, and pinned him down._

"_Brokenstar! Hawkfrost!" she called sharply._

"_What!" asked a snarling voice._

"_Okay, Tigerpaw, when they come in, I want you to kill them both - I'll help you!" said Ivypool sharply._

"_What? Why?" asked Tigerpaw._

"_I know that you are one of the chosen ones. Dovewing is too! I have to help you! I can't take this anymore! I hate it here! You, Dovewing and I are going to escape!"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm updating again! Like I said, I'll be updating lots, and I will NOT be updating: June 6****th****, 7****th****, 8****th****, 11****th****, 18****th****, and July 22****nd****, 23****rd****, and 24****th****. Sadly, I will be very busy then. Sorry!**

"**Wait - wouldn't that be breaking the Code of Darkness?" said Tigerpaw.**

"**Since when have you been interested in fllowing the Code of Darkness?" asked Ivypool.**

"**Okay, never mind!" snarled Tigerpaw. Brokenstar and Hawkfrost walked in. Ivypool nodded to Tigerpaw. He nodded back. They leaped on the two Dark Forest, or DarkClan warriors. They shrieked in surprise.**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shouted Hawkfrost. Ivypool just snarled and leaped on Brokenstar and killed him almost instantly. They both leaped on Hawkfrost and pinned him down, and they got him really weak, so he couldn't walk, and could barely meow.**

"**This isn't over! He snarled. They ran out. **

"**What do you want?" snarled Tigerstar.**

"**We need in." said Ivypool simply.**

"**Why?" asked Tigerstar.**

"**Maplestar's orders." she said.**

"**Fine." he said. They padded in.**

"**We'll rescue the Three." said Ivypool softly.**

"**Dovewing! Lionblaze! Jayfeather!" said Ivypool sharply. They guided Jayfeather over to Ivypool. They followed her out. They walked out of camp when no one was looking. "What are you going to do to us ?" asked Dovewing in a small voice.**

"**We are going to escape and save your lives." said Ivypool simply. They heard a rustling in the bushes behind them.**

"**Patrol!" said Tigerpaw in a sharp voice.**

"**Run!" said Ivypool. They started running.**

"**Hey! Shouted Shredtail. "Ivypool, Tigerpaw, and the prisoners have escaped!"**


	5. On Hold

**So sorry I haven't updated! I won't update until next Wednesday, just thought i'd let you know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So SO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated! I got a bad sunburn, had blisters all over, and could barely move! The on hold chapter took me about 1 hour to write because I could barely move! So SO SOOOOOOO sorry! Here's the next chapter!**

"Jayfeather! NO!" shouted Ivypool, full of greif.

"He hunts with StarClan now. He will live on, in our memorys." said Tigerpaw slowly.

"Tigerpaw, as your mentor, it is time for you to become a warrior - this ceromony is far overdue." said Ivypool, still full of grief. "By the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. You shall now be known as Tigerfeather, although you were Tigerheart, you gave everything you could do to save Jayfeather, even though he died in the end."

"Tigerfeather! Tigerfeather! Tigerfeather!" shouted Dovewing and Lionblaze.

Tigerfeather was worn out from his vigil, but before he slept, he had to tell Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Ivypool his idea. He padded to their makeshift den. "Are you guys awake? I have an idea!" "We are now, Furball!" said Dovewing, amusement sparkling in her eyes. "What's your idea?" asked Lionblaze.

"We can get all of the other clan cats together - the good ones, anyways, and rise against DarkClan, and fulfill our destiny! "Good idea..." said Ivypool thoughtfully. "but one problem - they're all slaves!" "Loners and Kittypets?" asked Dovewing.

"Attack!" shouted an unfamilliar voice. Tigerfeather saw a paw lash out towards Dovewing. He instantly ran over. "Dovewing! Are you okay?" he asked. But she was knocked out. A hard paw hit his head, and a wave of darkness rose over him...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated! And some of you readers were wondering - how did Jayfeather die? Remember the patrol? I didn't write about the battle, because I didn't really know how to type it, so, yeah. Anyways, ENJOY!**

"Let's keep going." said Ivypool. "We're almost at the horseplace - we can round up cats from there, and that's where the cats that have escaped would be." she continued.

"I think it's a good idea - one problem though - look at Dovewing!" said Tigerfeather.

"She's in bad shape - we won't be able to go on!" said Lionblaze.

"Stay here you three - I have a plan." said Tigerfeather. He ran off.

" All we can do is wait." said Ivypool.

_A long time later_

There was a rustling in the bushes. About eleven cats came out. "Ivypool, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, meet Smoky and Floss. And you know Leafpool, Berrynose, Daisy, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail, Brackenfur, Blackstar, and Rowanclaw."

"Let me look at Dovepaw." said Leafpool. She examined Dovewing for a while. "Greencough." she said.

"Is that bad?" asked Floss.

"Yes, Floss. Greencough can kill a cat, but this is an early infection - I can most likely cure her. But there is a slight chance that I can't."

_That night_

"Ivypool, Can I talk to you in private?" asked Tigerfeather.

"Sure." said Ivypool. They padded over to a nearby bush.

"Ivypool, I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all of the reviews! Love you all! Not like Tigerfeather, though! Like an author loves his or her fans! ****J J J **

"I love you too." The words rang in Tigerfeather's ears. He was out hunting, despite how dangerous it was. He sensed a rustling in the bushes, and picked up the scent of mouse. It came out, and he pounced. He felt the warm tang of blood on his tongue, and he knew, that night was a very successful hunt. He headed back to camp with two squirrels, three voles, one rabbit, five mice, and three thrushes.

" Where have you been?" asked Leafpool, who just got done checking on Dovewing.

"Isn't it obvious? I've been hunting!" said Tigerfeather, with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, it kinda isn't! What if, you raided SkyClan, the clan far away, in only a few minutes!" She said.

"Really Leafpool? Really?"

_The next day_

"Meeting!" Ivypool called at the crack of dawn.

Really? Thought Tigerfeather. He just got to sleep - he stayed up all night talking to Leafpool.

"As you all know, Dovewing has Greencough. Well, had. It has turned into _Blackcough."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been in sunny and hot South Carolina! :D :D :D**

Tigerfeather woke up. It was all a dream. Ivypool's reaction was shocking. She stared at him for a few moments, and then screeched: " I HATE YOU!" and ran away. The good part, he thought, is that Dovewing didn't have blackcough - actullay, she didn't have anything now!

"Let all cats gather for a meeting!" shouted Ivypool. Tigerfeather went to see what she wanted. "I have been thinking, and I have decided that there will be a few changes. Tigerfeather, leave. Anyone who disagrees, also leave. Leafpool, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Daisy, Mousewhisker, and Hazeltail stood up and walked out with Tigerfeather.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCONTINUED! Yes, you just read what you think. I'm not continuing this anymore. I'm sorry, I just have horrible writers block. Sorry! IF anyone wants to write it, let me know!


End file.
